community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Abed Nadir
Abed Nadir is a student at Greendale Community College, so he can one day take over his father's falafel restaurant. Some of Abed's classmates suspect he has Asperger's syndrome because of his inability to pick up on social or emotional cues, but he has not actually been diagnosed with it. Abed is a fan of movies and television and often uses them to draw connections in real life. He is portrayed by Danny Pudi. Bio Pre Greendale Abed had a difficult life growing up, due in part to his parents. He was born in the Palestinian territories, and his mother left his family when he was 6 years old. Though he never directly said it, Abed's father blamed Abed for his mom leaving. This caused his father to resent him and therefore pay very little attention to his son. This resulted in Abed constantly watching TV and movies so much that he says he was "raised by TV." It is assumed that Abed had few to no friends growing up. It becomes evident early in the first season when he claims he never received a text message until he got to Greendale as well as his inability to understand Troy's joking early on. Greendale After coming to America from the Palestinian territories, Abed's father opened a falafel restaurant. Abed enrolled to take business and restaurant management classes to take over the restaurant, despite Abed really wanting to become a director. Britta pressured Abed to switch his major to film and even offered to pay his tuition after his father said he would not pay for anything other than business classes. However, after an emotional video Abed produced about his own life growing up brought his father to tears, his dad agreed to pay for his classes, saying that he wanted Abed to do whatever he wanted if it helped people understand him. Abed has become very well-known on campus for his movies. They are often anticipated, and he has muffins sent to him from actresses trying to obtain a role in his next film. As everyone else develops during their time at Greendale, Abed claims that 'Everyone else is growing and changing all the time, and that's not really my jam. I'm more of a fast-blinking, stoic, removed, uncomfortably self-aware type'. His awareness of his own inability to function emotionally and socially has led to such 'emotional episodes' such as "Abed's Uncontrollable Christmas" and "Virtual Systems Analysis". In the study group Abed joined the study group to meet people and to learn Spanish. Although Abed is well-liked and accepted by the group, he is still the outcast. He often sits quietly while everyone talks and argues, occasionally entering the conversation with a reference to a TV show or movie that is analogous to the situation. Abed has, however, become best friends with Troy Barnes. They are usually seen hanging out together and coming up with crazy ideas to put into action. Class history Personal life Although Abed is very well-known, he does not have a great deal of friends outside of the study group. Abed is well aware of this and is okay with it. Abed is very self-confident, claiming he has self-esteem falling out of his butt and refers to himself as being "pretty adorable." It is hinted that Abed has Asperger's syndrome, and he constantly makes references to pop culture and media, going as far as to be "meta" and see his time with the study group as a TV show. While he seems rather emotionless, distant, and robot-like, it is shown that he does have emotions but just experiences them differently through television. Relationships Abed does not normally try to pick up girls because he claims they usually approach him first. He appears to be very popular with girls at Greendale; he has had girls approach him, send him muffin baskets, and has allegedly made out with the hottest girl on campus. Abed is very observant and constantly studies his environment to the point where he was able to see the US Secret Service observing the Greendale campus and accurately predict Britta, Shirley, and Annie's menstrual cycles. It seems he also predicted Jeff and Annie's attraction to each other in "Debate 109" through his films about the study group as well as other events such as Britta making Troy cry and Pierce hurting his leg. In the way of romance, Abed had a weird romance with a Secret Service Agent, Robin Vohlers, who had a very similar personality to his. He goes as far as to declare that "you can make napalm out of common dish soap and cat food" on closed-circuit television, so she can observe him more often under a professional pretense. Troy and Abed are best friends whose bromance has been prominently featured on the show. The other members of the study group are both amused and disturbed at how close the two are. Their many misadventures at Greendale inevitably drag their friends into hijinks and the entire school a few times as well. Because Abed is unable to adequately express emotion, and Troy is overly emotional, this has lead to a few conflicts between them. They soon make up, however, as they understand they are better together then apart. (See main article: "Troy and Abed") Abed also shares a kiss with Annie during the second paintball tournament but credits it to acting as his stoic chosen character Han Solo rather than himself. Trivia * Abed is a Muslim, though he does not strictly follow all rules of his faith - in the episode "Mixology Certification", Abed is seen drinking. * Abed's father is from Gaza. * Abed speaks Polish & Arabic. * Abed's heritage is half Arab and half Polish-American. * Abed's favorite movie is a tie between Ghostbusters, An American Werewolf in London, Back to The Future, Blade Runner, Stand By Me, Stripes, Star Wars IV through VI, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Jaws, Raising Arizona, Jurassic Park, Seven, The Matrix, Goonies, Breakfast Club, Real Genius, Better Off Dead, The Fog of War, and Pulp Fiction. * Abed's adept acting skills have been shown on numerous occasions. * Abed is extremely keen on human behavior and appearance, though he doesn't always understand what the behaviors might further indicate. * Abed has trouble understanding various human emotions and habits outside of a cinema and trope perspective. He particularly has difficulty with sarcasm. * Abed has proven to be a better athlete than Troy. He is also a skilled dancer, though he has refused to take lessons. * Abed is the only one in the group who is completely sane, next to Jeff (maybe). * Abed often does movie spoofs, though he prefers the term homage. * Abed has trumped two professors' research thesis: He was the exception to Ian Duncan's Duncan Principle, and he disproved Professor Sheffield's analysis of the TV show "Who's the Boss?". Though in reference to the Duncan Principle, Ian Duncan thinks Abed is the exception, but the Duncan Principle is still in effect - it's just that the scientists fell for it before Abed (the test subject) did. * In the Community College Chronicles, Abed is played by Alan Bruder. * Unlike the other members of the study group, his age has never been directly stated. It is suggested that he is at least 21, since he was seemingly able to enter The Ballroom and buy drinks for himself during Troy's birthday party with no trouble. Videos thumb|400px|left|Best of Abed and Troy Ac 10.jpg Ac 9.png Ac 8.png Ac 7.png Ac 6.jpg Ac 5.jpg Ac 4.jpg Ac 3.png Ac 2.png Ac.jpg Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Troy and Abed Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pairings